Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, which are formed of semiconductors of different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and electrodes respectively connected to the substrate and the emitter region. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
The solar cell using the semiconductor substrate may be classified into a conventional solar cell and a back contact solar cell depending on a structure.
The conventional solar cell is configured such that an emitter region is positioned on a front surface of a substrate, an electrode connected to the emitter region is positioned on the front surface of the substrate, and an electrode connected to the substrate is positioned on a back surface of the substrate. The back contact solar cell is configured such that an emitter region is positioned on a back surface of a substrate, and all of electrodes are positioned on the back surface of the substrate.
Because all of the electrodes of the back contact solar cell are formed on the back surface of the substrate, the electrodes formed on the back surface of the substrate are connected in series to electrodes of an adjacent solar cell through an interconnector or a separate conductive metal. Hence, a solar cell module may be manufactured.